


Loss and Comfort

by CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire



Series: Saazbaum Family collection [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Saazbaum, FLUFF I WILL TRY AND DROWN ALL OF YOU IN FLUFF, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I may continue if I am up to it, My First Fanfic, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Shota! Slaine, alright I believe I didn't make things clear, but angst seems to creep its way in sometimes, but for now they are all going to stay as one shots, keeping it general for now, of saazbaum family, so haha its not really that good, so there won't be continuations, this will be a series of one shots only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire/pseuds/CountLestannaoftheVersEmpire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Saazbaum was having a nice cup of tea when his day was ruined by some very bad news. Dr. Troyard's very sudden death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ! Welcome to my very FIRST fanfic . More of a one shot really. I hope you like it. I know its not the best but I'll improve I promise. It's been over 8 months since I wrote a story so my story writing skills are pretty rusty. Enjoy!  
> Special thanks to Ryoku for motivating me to write.

It had been a very hectic month for Count Saazbaum. He had been having a very calming cup of tea when one of his servants came in and informed him of Dr. Troyard’s death and that his son was nowhere to be found. He had dropped his teacup on the tray annoyed and immediately ordered for a search party to be sent to Earth to search for his late friend’s son. 

From there, the search for Dr. Troyard’s elusive son began and after searching for two weeks, finally a five year old boy with pale blonde hair and bright teal eyes shyly peeked from behind his servant, Harklight’s legs. It had been a very difficult task locating the terran boy but Count Saazbaum had made a vow to repay his life debt to this boy’s late father. Furthermore, he needed an heir soon and this boy would be perfect.  
Orlane may have passed away but he could not let the clan die off so easily. Dr. Troyard’s son will have to do. Count Saazbaum stands up from where he is seated on his desk and approaches the boy. He takes the boys hands and moves him to face him while he crouches down. He looks the boy in the eye and asks, “What is your name child?”  
The boy hesitantly looks between the kind man with dark blue hair and this strange man crouching in front of him. The kind man gives him a small encouraging smile. The child shyly looks down and murmurs his name “S..Slaine”

Saazbaum barely catches what the terran child was saying and gives a slight gentle smile to him. He places a hand lightly on Slaine’s shoulder. He gestures at Harklight to leave with his other hand. Before he could say anything, Slaine suddenly bursts out and says, “Is daddy here? Did you know daddy?” Slaine looks up at him with hope shining in his eyes. Saazbaum smiles sadly and says, “Your daddy is in a better place now and he won’t be able to take care of you anymore. I am Count Saazbaum and I will be taking care of you from now on Slaine. “

 

Saazbaum goes silent for a minute while Slaine takes a moment and bites his lip before saying,” Daddy can’t pway with me anymore? But daddy pwomised to come back. He pwomised. D-d-daddy pwomised “Slaine’s tiny lips trembled as he said the last word and began to cry while clutching a necklace he wore. This child was only five and one of the promises made to him were already broken. It was a sad thought that crossed his mind and that was when Count Saazbaum of the Saazbaum Clan vowed to himself that he will cherish Slaine as his own son from here on and ensure that his son will have a wonderful life despite having lost his biological parents. 

 

Dr.Troyard had probably forgotten about his own son during his time in Vers researching Aldnoah. Even if he had saved him, Dr.Troyard had been known to be crazy and way too absorbed in his research to actually remember that other people existed. Saazbaum brought his arms around the crying slaine and carried him while patting Slaine’s small back rhythmically to comfort him. This child had so much to live for and he had no idea how he was going to guide him on the right path.He wished he still had Orlane to help him. At least he would feel reassured. Then again, if Orlane were still here he would have had many more children by now.

Saazbaum sighs as he walks around his office while soothingly patting Slaine’s back and making small hushing noises. When Slaine’s cries had died down to sniffles and slowly to soft breathing against his ear, Saazbaum walked towards his private chambers carrying a sleeping Slaine with him and gently lays him down on his bed. He calls for his servants to bring them food in a few hours so that Slaine can eat once he wakes up. Pulling up a chair, he seats himself beside the bed and picks up the reports made by the knights of his clan. His attention is not on the reports however, he is already making plans for Slaine. He flips another page on his report.  
I wonder what five year olds are like.Perhaps I should ask Count Cruhteo. I heard he has a four year old son. Klon…dike was it? I’ll have to ask him again. Maybe I could get Slaine and him to meet. It is best for an heir of Clan Saazbaum to get to know his prospective allies in the future. Who knows if I’ll probably be able to get that kid to join my cause? Orlane…..I will avenge you and do you proud by raising our son well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! you made it to the end. I'll be updating soon and if you are wondering, Slaine is still in Earth when his father dies on Mars . He has not been sent to the Vers empire yet so that is why Saazbaum sent a search party to look for him on Earth. The search party went on a sky carrier and this was when peace still existed so they had clearance to go to Earth . Slaine doesn't have any next of kin and was sent to an orphanage. Count Saazbaum sent Trillram with the search party. So technically Trillram signed the adoption papers but that would be nullified once Saazbaum publicly announces his adoption of Slaine. Trillram did not abuse him as Saazbaum specifically ordered to have Slaine in his landing castle intact. Vers policy is different.


End file.
